


为时已晚

by chen_eternal



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha / Beta / Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chen_eternal/pseuds/chen_eternal
Summary: 旧vk时期ABO，宗A兔O mika O有一些自己补全的私设





	为时已晚

斋宫宗从不认为自己只和omega组建组合有什么问题，omega拥有纤细的四肢、迷人的歌声和美好的皮肤，这些都是作为优秀人偶必须的条件。略逊色的身体素质通过丝线引导就可以补救，omega略微娇小的身体和甜美的信息素能制造更好的舞台效果。他是最理性的、拥有自制力和原则的alpha，在他眼里，那些面对omega就发情的alpha不过是劣质产物，是被信息素控制的披着人皮的猛兽。所以他绝不会拥抱自己精心制作的人偶，未标记的omega在他面前发情，他也会保持绝对的冷静处理他们。所以当结束兼职的影片软倒在他怀里时，他并没有过多的吃惊。  
他等待这一天已经太久。于他而言omega的发情期到来意味着质的变化，就像蝴蝶钻出蛹壳，柔韧的骨骼、被荷尔蒙打磨过棱角、未被污染的纯净的信息素气味...他的杰作——美丽的仁兔，已经渡过了这个过程。虽然声音还未完全成型，但现在的仁兔区别于曾经的唱诗班的仁兔，那是鲜明而有针对性的美，略显娇小的身体散发着结出果实的香气。  
从人偶们的定期维护来看，影片的骨骼并不像是会成为alpha的骨骼，所以他提前做了许多准备，包括把影片的房间改造的和学校的omega专用禁闭室一样。进入房间把人放在床上盖好被子，在耳后轻贴一个吻，然后趁着omega迷蒙的时期锁上窗拉好窗帘，药片和喷雾放在床头。  
“...听着，栓剂和紧急铃在抽屉里，如果你不知道自己在干什么就别开柜子。”  
“老...师...”  
影片大口喘息着，一只手扣住床栏。  
“水在地上，够不着就把药硬吞下去。”  
宗的指尖在瓶盖沿挣扎了一秒又松开，这种的状态下影片可能会把水整瓶泼在身上。omega被荷尔蒙彻底拓展神经的皮肤异常敏感，即使是冰凉的水流也会带来难以忍受的刺激，因为水流弄伤皮肤的omega比比皆是。所以比起打翻水而弄伤皮肤，让他直接吞药片的风险更小些。  
“把我绑起来......”  
影片双眼失焦眼皮微微抽搐，额汗弄湿了刘海，眼睛眨一下又费力的睁开，看起来光是保持清醒就已经竭尽全力。当宗摁住他的肩，将那只扣在床头的手用皮带绑起来时，明显听到躺着的人呼吸一窒，另一只手捏着被子，用力到肘关节和上臂都微微发抖的程度，只用余光都能瞟见被单下蜷曲夹紧又伸直的痕迹，西装裤的摩擦声和腰骨撞击床板的碰撞声清晰可闻。  
在事态变得更糟之前，他反锁了门。

“...！”  
这是宗今天第三次差点被针扎到手。  
从没有任何一个白天到黄昏渡过的如此漫长，衣服几乎一针也未做下去，他只是一昧的从房间的这头走到那头。隔音良好的门杜绝了一切，影片给他留下的只有被绑在床栏上的那截纤细的手腕...和耳后湿热的触感，他有些回味的触了触嘴唇。  
明知道专用药片长期服用才有效，喷雾也是掩盖气味的救急用品，却还是放进去了。他不禁怀疑这些举动是否有些多余，或许摁住影片放一只栓剂比较适合？  
他百思不得其解，分明他也将仁兔送入过学校的禁闭室，当时他心爱的人偶只是有些乏力，小腿微微颤抖，身上散发着特有的香气。太阳还未完全落下仁兔就从禁闭室里走了出来，脸色虽泛着青白脚步却十分平稳，向他请了假便离开了。  
而高傲的alpha不知道的是，长期使用专用药会使omega的发情时间频率乃至程度都大幅度降低，加上喷雾的使用，omega才能勉强与beta无异，以这样的前提下使用栓剂，omega才能趁发情间隙离开学校，忍受着体内如同浸入冰块的痛楚，融入人群回到家里。  
他深深着迷的仁兔，正是这样的产物。

天黑许久，他再也按耐不住，打开了门。

外界的光源被隔绝的一瞬，他后悔的心情升起又落下，最后堕进夜一样的沼泽里。  
影片有夜盲症，所以宗给他房间里安了一盏感光的壁灯，在一侧墙壁的高处永不间断的运作着，只要房间低于能见度就会亮起。虽然在看清之前就关上了门以防止影片逃脱，但视线恢复前他就被推在了门上，皮带扣扯开，金属的扣环甩在门上发出闷响。在壁灯照不到的、衣柜遮挡的影子下，影片跪在他的面前，含住了他的东西。  
丝毫没有犹豫的、那根东西就顶到了喉咙，他甚至听到了满足的吞咽声。但在深喉给性器带来的快乐反射回大脑之前，信息素的气味顺着鼻腔填进他的头骨，浓郁的、甜香的、将大脑连接理智的神经全部切碎，私自替换成无上的快乐双向传递，供血回路在接到信号的瞬间逆转，影片唇舌接触的部位开始发热。他有些无力的扣住对方的后脑勺想停止，却有些用力过猛，充血的前端在喉壁上狠狠的顶了一下，跪坐着的人闷哼了一声，更浓郁的气味散开，衬衫下流出的东西沾湿他的袜子。  
已经听不见任何身为人类那端的大脑的叫喊了，大概理智融化在血液里输送进下半身了吧。跪伏在他身前的猎物散发着致命的甜香，腿间和眼睛一样湿润，那个准备就绪的洞口流出透明的液体，弄脏了身下的地板。  
他把那个埋在腿间的脑袋抓上来，亲吻带血的嘴角。

影片的脸上带着病态的潮红，头几次快撞上床头也没喊一声疼，脊背和床单摩擦的快要出火，床架在两个人的努力下发出牙酸的金属嘎吱声。被子和枕头早就被扔在了地板上，连同撕碎的衣料和混杂的体液一起。印着鲜红牙印的嘴唇微微张开，嘴角的血还未干透，细碎的呻吟顺着喘息和被顶弄的动作一下下发出来。那只绑过皮带的手腕上都是血痕和淤痕，正无力的向上抓，似乎想环住宗的脖子，可惜中途就被扣下摁回床铺。宗附身亲吻他的耳垂，把他沾湿的刘海梳到耳后，任由他摩擦大腿内侧蹭自己的腰。和上半身看似轻柔的举动不同，抽插的动作毫不留情，每一次都是几乎完全拔出又完全深入，粘腻的液体顺着大开大合的动作从股间被挤出，沾湿拍打的皮肤。  
宗的脑袋一片混乱，手上的动作只是在尽力提醒自己不要粗暴过头，汗水从额上沿着脸颊滑到下巴，再滴进床单。影片的内里柔软而紧致，把他的理智和矜持都绞成了齑粉。仅仅是顶弄就会让对方发出近乎破碎的声音，音调却又像沙漠之人获得水时的狂呼，影片的脸上满是泪水，那双腿却在努力的张的更开，祈求他给予更多的东西。每一下深入都会尽全力拓开，抽回时又咬紧深深的挽留他，液体还在不停的分泌，把空气能进入的所有缝隙都封堵，又被他的顶弄挤出去。他把人抱起来接吻，手握住胸前一块情色的揉捏，影片被整个弯折过来，脊背贴在床头，腰以最大限度摆动着配合他，前端略带浊白的液体一丝丝溢出来，从茎身流下，沾湿交合的部位。  
他细致的亲吻那只手上的每一道伤口，顶进深处利用腰在内壁磨蹭，偶尔抽送几下，腰胯和臀肉拍打，沾着湿滑的体液，发出淫靡的声响。影片抽着气发出难耐的哼声，下意识的咬嘴唇。他怕再咬嘴唇上真的要留伤，塞入拇指压在对方舌头上，那根舌头立刻讨好的卷上来，舌尖贴着指缝乖巧的来回滑动，把指尖沾满唾液，发出啧啧水声。  
突然他仿佛用错了力，在内部摩擦的部位顶到了与刚才完全不同的方向，沿着某个柔软的缝隙戳刺了进去。不同于刚才柔软紧致的触感，这边更湿滑脆弱，似乎只是轻微动作就能挤出水来，比起紧致的甬道或许更像沾满糖浆的布丁。液体包裹的感觉让他放松了些许警惕，脑中一片空白。  
那是omega的生殖道。  
一瞬他想起了什么，但下一刻如潮水般的快乐和湿热柔软的内壁再次包裹了他，余光见他看见影片意犹未尽的舔着嘴唇，水润的眼睛渴求般的盯着他。  
影片在向他求欢。  
于是他毫不犹豫的，再次吻上那张嘴唇。  
和被折腾的满是伤痕的身体相比，后背的情况确实好上不少，宗一边略微走神的想，指尖沿着脊柱抚摸，抵达尾椎时，稍微用力的揉了揉。身下的人立刻发出了猫一样的呜咽，摇晃着有些分量的屁股蹭他的胯下。或许是看不见影片那张被各种液体折腾的一塌糊涂的脸的缘故，宗的急躁感降低了不少，性器贴着股沟磨蹭，头部进入一点又抽出，双手握住两瓣臀肉揉捏了好一会，才彻底插进去，深入生殖道。  
经过这一会折腾，跪趴着的影片已经累的腿都在不停的颤抖，来不及吞下的唾液和泪水一起沾湿脸下的被单。生殖道带来的快感绵软酥麻，只是轻微摩擦就让他腰腿酸软，刚才被戏弄而分泌的汁液一次性被推出来，沿着大腿流下，温热的体液滑过最敏感的皮肤，然后被宗的手掌截下，炽热的手掌握着那摊液体捏住他的腿，在缓缓把水液揉开的同时留下一个个红艳的指痕。  
宗似乎很沉迷于湿滑的生殖道，硬挺的东西一直在哪个部位缓慢的摩擦，于是淫液不断的分泌出来，把内壁浸的像泉眼一样湿。影片被折磨的双手拽进床栏，腰快坠回床垫又被握住抬起来，前端白浊失禁般断断续续的滴下来，身下的床单湿润到半透明。他不满的呻吟声从咬紧的牙关泄出，那颗埋在被单里的脑袋无力的摇晃，最后忍无可忍的回头瞪了宗一眼。  
他的omega在向他求欢。  
这个认知似乎让宗获得了无上的满足，他把性器从生殖道中抽出，开始用力的撞击肠壁。影片也终于发出尾音上扬的呻吟，意犹未尽的舔着自己的指尖。  
是的，他的omega。  
所以当理智淹没的那一刻到来时，他毫不犹豫的拨开了墨色的碎发，亲吻那块白皙的后颈，然后咬了上去。

窗帘并不能阻挡白昼的来临，以及闹钟的响声。  
和斋宫宗恢复理智的脑子。  
他还记得脑子烧坏的自己饶有兴致的把这个发情期的同样也是脑子烧坏的家伙从房间抱出来，送进浴缸里洗了一趟又来了一发，然后又洗了一趟，送回自己的卧室抱着睡了半晚上。  
现如今影片仍沉浸在睡梦中，似乎与往日没有任何不同——除了脖子上多出的，由他种入的枷锁。

一切为时已晚。  
他破坏了自己的准则，给他珍视的人偶盖上了丑陋的徽章，是败给欲望的猛兽，是个沉迷于omega信息素的、愚钝的alpha残次品。  
“结”  
alpha与omega结合后，由alpha的意愿留下的标记。一旦成“结”，意味着这个omega一生都将是这位alpha的附属物，他的信息素无法再诱惑任何alpha，当他的alpha死亡或遗弃他时，他也将很快死去。  
宗一直认为，当omega被标记的瞬间，他们的价值将烟消云散。可面前睡着的、或许还是残次品的人偶，看起来并没有过多的改变，他仍纯净无暇，半握的拳头枕在颊边，纤长的睫毛微微颤动。  
他踌躇了一会，最后还是弯下腰，闭眼轻吻影片的额发。


End file.
